A Soul Eater Christmas Carol
by shoujo-goddess
Summary: the DWMA is putting on a play. what happens with all these strange students in it?


A/N: it's that time of year again! The time when we all feel at our most generous. Sadly it only comes once a year, but is greeted with so many smiles and laughter that you almost forget that it's once a year. During this time airlines are never busier, what with all the people flying in different directions to see family. So I have been inspired to write this. a short one shot. I hope you enjoy!

*Christmas Eve Soul and Makas apartment*

"deck the halls with bows of holly…" hummed Soul as he put the final ornament on the small Christmas tree. There was a traditional wreath hanging on the outside of the door. Their presents to everyone were already wrapped and under the tree. Mistletoe hung in the hallway entrance, and the CD player was playing all the classic Christmas songs. Including some other songs like "you're a mean one Mr. Grinch" and many more. It was playing low so it was nothing more than background music while Maka read and reviewed her lines for the DWMAs version of A Christmas Carol.

"Soul, it's time to go to the school, get your costume. Blair said shed meet us there right?" asked Maka as she got up from the couch. She left the living room to go to her room and get her costumes and makeup. She was playing not only Belle, but also Mrs. Crachit, and Freds wife. Soul was assigned the part of Scrooge.

"Geez, Maka do we really have to do this? It's so uncool." asked Soul in a tone that displayed his clear dislike of the situation.

*meanwhile at Death the Kids home*

Two Christmas trees stood tall and symmetrical on either side of the living room. The ornaments were also in the same place on each tree, bristles fell to the ground. These were quickly swept away by Kid. He stepped back and admired his work when he was done sweeping.

Liz was wrapping gifts, she had stored away somewhere at the beginning of December. Patty sat admiring the giraffe pattern wrapping paper she'd ordered online. There were two of each present, since it meant that one present under only one tree would disrupt the symmetry. They had all finished their shopping for everyone, and couldn't wait for Christmas day when everyone got to open their presents.

"Hey Kid it's time to go to the school. We'll meet you there." shouted Liz from the dining room. Kid was in the school play as Fred, and many other parts he didn't quite care to mention. Liz and Patty were playing multiple roles as well. He quickly went upstairs and grabbed all that he needed. He couldn't wait for the play to be over already.

*at Tsubaki and Black*Stars apartment*

"Black*Star it's almost time to go. Do you have everything? Are all the presents you got people wrapped? Do you need me to help you with your makeup?" shouted Tsubaki down the hall, quiet rankly she was relieved when Christmas came. Because it was the only time of year when Black*Star wasn't as self- centered as usual.

"A GOD ALWAYS HAS HIS CHRISTMAS PRESENTS WRAPPED!MUAHAHAHAHAHA! and yes I do need help with my makeup." He shouted back.

"Alright hold on. I'm coming, we have to leave soon." said Tsubaki as she sweat dropped and started down the hallway to Black*Stars room. He's playing Marleys ghost in the school play. At first he had objected and said a big man like him deserved the spotlight of Scrooge. Until Stein finally convinced him (easily might I add) that his presence is too big for the main role. That he had to have that part or people would be too overwhelmed.

Everyone had laughed behind their hands while Stein was saying this to Black*Star. Because they knew this was the only way to get Black*Star to shut up.

*later at the school backstage*

Maka sat at her makeup table which was set up in between Soul and Kid. Tsubaki was a stage hand because she got terrible stage fright at the auditions. Currently she was helping Soul get his top hat on. As she brushed her hair before putting it up in pigtails she saw a blue blur run past. She sweat dropped when she suddenly heard a loud voice shout from the stage.

The audience was stunned, there was a boy holding onto the curtain shouting: "BE GLAD YOU GET THE CHANCE TO SEE MY GODLIKE ACTING SKILL S MORTALS!" when suddenly someone shouted "FOOL! YOU CANNOT ACT MY LEGEND DATES BACK TO THE TWELVETH CENTURY!" and the expression on the boys face changed from joy to utter disgust and horror.

When a small white creature jumped on stage with an extremely tall top hat, the crowd giggled because this creature looked utterly hilarious.

Kids face also changed to disgust as he muttered: "disgusting."

When he heard Black*Star land back down next to him with the same look on his face. "Not this guy again." He muttered.

Backstage was frantic for a good 30 minutes while they tried hard to get the creature to shut up and leave. Finally Maka, maka-chopped him, and they tied and gagged him while he was unconscious. Finally the play would be able to move ahead.

The play began, and Stein watched from backstage to make sure nothing else went wrong. When the narrator(played by Ox) described Cratchits futile attempts at getting warm, this was Kids cue to go on as Fred, but Kid was nowhere near his entrance. Ox sweat dropped as did everyone on stage, so Ox repeated the line. When Kid didn't appear the crowd began to murmur.

Kid was by the costumes having a symmetry fit. Because he had the intense feeling that a present under one of the trees was set at least 1.5 inches to the right more than the other one under the other tree. Liz, Patty, Maka, and Tsubaki were telling him not to go back and check. They were also trying to cheer him up because he had looked in the mirror and noticed his sanzu lines. They were distracted for a second because Black*Star had 'graced' them with his presence. When they looked back Kid was nowhere to be seen, in his place there was a note telling them he couldn't bear it any longer and went to check. They all sweat dropped, chaos erupted on stage.

The audience didn't know what to make of what was happening on stage. The actors had been sitting waiting for Fred to finally show up, when Marleys ghost had suddenly burst through the door and shouted "HEAR ME SCROOGE TONIGHT YOU WILL BE VISISTED BY…um…uh…oh yeah! THREE SPIRITS! UNLESS YOU CHANGE YOUR WAYS! YOU WILL BE STUCK WITH JUST AS MANY CHAINS AND EVEN MORE. THESE WERE THE CHAINS I FORGED IN LIFE! I MADE THEM YARD BY YARD, LINK BY… wait that's not it. How did it go again? Oh yeah! LINK! CASHBOX BY CASHBOX!" Soul decided to role with it.

"who are you?" he knew the scene was extremely early but he decided to role with it, and he knew what Black*Star was trying to do. It would completely mess up the entire play but it was better than waiting for Kid to show up.

"ASK ME WHO I WAS!" shouted Black*Star right back at him. The actors on stage suddenly got what Black*Star was trying to do, and tried to role with the scene.

"alright who were you then?" asked Crachit (played by Havar) when he noticed Soul hesitate.

"IN LIFE I WAS SCROOGES PARTNER! JACOB MARLEY!" shouted Black*Star as he pointed his finger at Soul. Eventually the scene wrapped the way it would have if it had been done correctly. Scrooge went home, went to sleep without the interruption of Marleys ghost. The ghost of Christmas past appeared(played by Patty). The scene of his boyhood went smoothly then they got to the part of fezziwigs ball. Black*Star was back as young Marley alive. There was a recording of old Scrooges voice so Soul could play the part of young Scrooge. Maka walked up to him dressed in a green costume dress, make up on, her hair made up so the tips of her pigtails were perfect curls.

"Ebenezer. Oh Ebenezer." said Maka as she dragged Soul over the mistletoe. "My eyes are closed, my lips are puckered, and I'm standing under the mistletoe."

"You're also standing on my foot." He said so the audience would look down and see that she was. Maka grabbed his hands and they started dancing. When the song ended she kissed him on the cheek. Suddenly there was an outburst from the audience. Spirit had jumped up on his seat, and was running to the stage by using the chairs shouting.

"HOW DARE YOU KISS HER YOU CAD! ILL KILL YOU!" he shouted as he jumped on the stage.

"Dude. Calm down it's just a stage kiss. Besides who would want to be kissed by little miss tiny tits?" Soul stated plainly. Earning him and Spirit a Maka-chop. When finally the play was over everyone was bowing, when suddenly Fred(Kid) burst on stage and screamed: "HELLO UNCLE!" everyone just stared at him.

The next morning everyone was at Kids opening presents, and talking about last night.

"At least it was better than Thanksgiving dinner." stated Soul. everyone agreed, and proceeded to open presents.

A/N: did you like it? I know you're probably curious about Thanksgiving, but that's for next year(Thanksgiving time). I HOPE YOU HAVE A CHRISTMAS THAT IS WORTHWHILE!


End file.
